


not a monster

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Clancy comes back to life, Emotional Manipulation, Lucas is thrilled, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Psychological Torture, One-Sided Attraction, Resident Evil 7, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Clancy wakes up and Lucas is thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this in a different direction than normally, but it didn't work, so I deleted my first attempt and wrote this. It's a bit more straightforward with a cleaner feel to it. I'm not really sure if trying to change what I write for what people like is what I want. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

_Fire_. Coursing into his skin, inside his veins, tearing himself apart. Singeing hair and around his eyes. He choked on it, flesh that melted inside his throat. Screaming did nothing as he crumpled to the floor, body consumed and like blowing out a match, his life was gone.

Not until he woke, choking as if the smoke and the blood was still inside of him. Overflowing in his mouth where his tongue and teeth were stiff, the taste of flesh clung to his senses.

“Clancy,” a whisper in the dark, a voice low with amusement. He tried opening his eyes, but it hurt, everything still hurt. “Claannccyyy! Wake up!” Something nudged him in the side, pushing him on his back. The pain spiked, stiffening his body, he shuddered and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but the pain smoothed out, things began to clear and when he turned his head.

Lucas knelt in front of him, hood covered his head that was tilted to the side. He giggled, his eyes widening in a sick fascination. He grasped Clancy’s shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. “Y-You’re alive. You’re alive.. After that. You know what that means, Clancy, do you?” He moved back and grabbed a syringe off the counter, the contents inside were empty.

Clancy shook his head and looked down at his arms where there were burn scars littering his skin. “No.. No..” The scar that said _‘LOSER’_ was barely visible on his wrist, but he could see it was also fading. He wore loose faded jeans and a green shirt with a slight slit at the front.

Lucas nodded, laughing again. “At first I was wondering if it was possible, but you’re alive. You woke up… I stuck you with this when I brought you in here and waited to see if it’d work.”

It did. It brought him back to life from that dangerous, deceptive trap that killed him for Lucas’s amusement. And now that.. He was able to _heal_. What did it mean exactly? For him and Lucas anyway. What is he going to do now that he can’t die?

Lucas moved closer, grabbing his shoulders and smiling. “It’s okay, buddy. Now that you’re like me.. We can have so much more fun together.” He took out his knife and stabbed it through Clancy’s thigh.

Clancy jerked forward, his eyes widened and a scream left his lips. “F-Fuck.. Fucking stupid fuck.” He grabbed Lucas’s arm, but Lucas stared at him, marveling at his expression.

He gripped the handle, keeping it firmly in place. “Come on, Clancy. It can’t hurt that badly, can it? You were just burned to death.”

“Because of you, you fucking sadistic bastard,” Clancy said, sucking in a deep breath, the pain warmed his entire body in a sickening way that he felt like he was going to throw up. Instead he lunged at Lucas, the knife came out, sliding through his skin as they both hit the floor. He felt the blade knick his side, but he wrapped his hand around Lucas’s wrist, pulling it away before twisting them around with him on top.

Lucas gritted his teeth, the amusement was gone from his face. “Get off.” He pushed up against Clancy who pinned Lucas’s wrist down, gritting his teeth at the flash of pain coming from his leg.

“Don’t stab or put me in one of your fucking freak show traps,” Clancy said, struggling to keep Lucas still. He growled like a feral animal below him, his thin body and pale skin made him look close to a skeleton. Clenching his teeth, Clancy dug his short nails into Lucas’s hand, the one that gripped the knife.

Lucas went slack, blinking up at him before letting out a laugh that sent a shiver up Clancy’s back. “Do you realize how much fun you’re going to be?” He slipped his hand out of Clancy’s and shoved him over.

They both moved back, away from each other. The knife was still in Lucas’s grasp, a loose hold around the handle, his hazy eyes stayed fixated on Clancy. Moving along his body, inspecting the blood that soaked splotches of where his healed skin was beneath the torn clothes.

There was no pain, but adrenaline pumping through his veins, through his heaving breaths and shaky limbs. It was almost ordinary in the presence of Lucas Baker. Was it inevitable to stay trapped inside a nightmare with a monster?

Lucas stood, slow with a watchful gaze on Clancy. He stuck the blade into the table and sat down on the chair. “Come here.. Come see what I arranged.” He pressed a button on the table and the TV’s lit up.

Clancy looked at each of the TV screens that were connected to separate rooms with a person, some were dead, bleeding out, others were alive, screaming in pain. Lucas chuckled at his expression, he pressed a button and leaned into the mic.

“Leanne.. Are you going to do something besides cry?”

“Let me out you fucking psychopath!” she screamed.

Lucas raised his brows. “Oh, come now, you don’t have to call me names. All you have to do is make it across the room.” It was filled with trip wires and some were placed horizontally and hung from the ceiling.

Lucas pressed the button and spun around, smiling at Clancy who was now pressed against a crate. “You know.. You can go in there and show her how it’s done.”

Clancy glared. “Fuck you.”

Lucas shrugged. “It’s just a suggestion. Once you die, I’ll drag you back in here.”

“You get off on this, don’t you? Torturing people like they’re playthings.” Clancy knew first hand of what Lucas can do, how much he found it amusing, but this was the first time that he was actually in front of him, talking to him.

Lucas looked no more than a guy that the world decided to spit out.

“It’s to pass the time,” Lucas answered and when he turned around, raising his hand to the button on the side of the control.

Clancy watched the girl, Leanne, maneuver delicately through the wires. Her blond hair was pulled to the side and her shiny blue eyes were brim with tears. She was about to get out and learn that Lucas always rigged his traps in his favor. Clancy rose and before he could really think about what he was about to do next. He shoved Lucas off his chair and they both hit the floor. The TV’s wobbled, but stayed fixed on top of each other.

“Fuck, Clancy, Goddammit.” Lucas twisted around and scrambled to his feet. Clancy was already moving back against the wood of the door, breath stuttering out. Lucas grabbed him and without a warning, he leaned in and kissed him.

Clancy’s eyes widened in shock, fingers curling into Lucas’s arms and shoving him. Lucas laughed, stumbling back while Clancy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the fuck?”

“I got..carried away.”

Clancy grimaced. “And that means you can kiss me? Fuck off.”

Lucas sneered, picking up his chair and sitting down. “Don’t interrupt me.”

“You’re going to kill her,” Clancy said, the girl stood near several wire, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. “Just let them go… please.”

Lucas didn’t turn around, he kept his eyes on the TV screen, ignoring Clancy’s plea. Clancy looked down at his hands, he felt what they felt. The fear of dying, of losing and maybe a sliver of hope that he would get out alive. Except Lucas never liked to lose, always having some kind of trick tucked in his sleeve.

“You have me, Lucas. You don’t need these people, you can do whatever you want with me, but please.. Just let them go.” Clancy ran his hand threw his curly dark hair, fingers pulling at the strands. Lucas ignored him again, a low hum coming from his lips. Clancy slid against the wall, his heart thumping in his chest, he brought his legs in and covered his ears.

“And..” Lucas says, turning slightly in his chair, narrowing his eyes at Clancy with a slow smile tugging at his lips. “There she goes.”

Clancy tensed at the sound of a scream, followed by explosions going off. Clenching his teeth, he ignored Lucas’s giggle that echoed throughout the room. It was wrenching, prodding his anger and grief and the mere impossibility of who he was and what he is. The monster dragged his bloodied burned corpse and revived him inside a small room, twisting and shaping, yet Clancy was no monster. Not the type that Lucas wants him to be.

“There’s more, Clancy, aren’t you going to watch?”

_More._

Screams, punctuating the room, Lucas turned the volume up and he laughs and laughs. That insanity burrowing into Clancy’s mind and all he does is huddle against the wall and mutter to himself.

“Ignore him.. Ignore him.. Ignore him.. Ignore him..”

By the time it’s all finished, Clancy’s eyes are closed, his body loose as he falls asleep. His arms settled beside him and his head lolled, he breathed in slowly, his eyes red and rimmed with tears he had shed.

Lucas switched off the TV’s of all the dead people painting the walls and floors with their blood and insides. He spun the chair toward Clancy and his smile is soft. He rises and walks over to Clancy’s unconscious body and plops down beside him. Flicking his gaze down to Clancy’s hand and touched the tip of his fingers before intertwining them with his.

“You’re right, you’re all mine, Clancy.”


End file.
